


[vore] Cat's Gratitude

by wolfbunny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Soft Vore, Vore, consensual vore, non-oral vore, safe vore, willing prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: Bunny Papyrus encounters cat Slim in a weakened state.
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), SF Papyrus/UT Papyrus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	[vore] Cat's Gratitude

Papyrus found the cat face down in the snow. He was a skeleton hybrid with orangish brown fur, and he must still be alive because he hadn’t gone to dust, even though he wasn’t moving at all. 

“Hello?” Papyrus called, kneeling close by the stranger’s skull. There was no response. “Are you okay? No need to worry! The great Papyrus is here to help you!”

“What can you do?” The cat’s voice was muffled by the snow. At last he turned his skull to one side. “You’re just a rabbit.” He had sharp teeth, one a golden facsimile of a fang. 

Papyrus ignored the question. “What happened to you?” He was startled by how battered and scarred the cat was. Looking closer, Papyrus realized his ears were notched and his tail oddly bent. 

“None o’ your business,” the cat answered, closing his eyes again. 

Papyrus tugged on the cat’s sleeve. “Are you too cold? I can take you somewhere warm!”

“Just leave me alone.”

“I can’t do that! You’re in trouble!”

“Cats eat rabbits, you know.”

“Oh! Are you hungry? Is that the problem?” Papyrus looked around as if there might be food lying in the snow or growing from the icy trees. Monster food would not only fill up the cat, but also restore his magic reserves, and heal any damage to his HP. Unfortunately it was hard to come by in the middle of the forest. “All right then.”

“All right what?” The cat was limp, unresisting as Papyrus pulled on his arm. 

“All right, let’s get you something to eat. Come on, sit up!” Papyrus let the arm drop in favor of rolling the cat over onto his back. He was bigger than a rabbit, long and lanky, so it took some effort. Pulling on his arms proved ineffective so Papyrus lifted his shoulders and then propped him up from behind until the cat finally achieved a sitting position, if rather slumped. 

Papyrus marched around to the front of the cat again. “All right, open up!” 

“What? Why?” The cat still mistrusted him, his ears tilted back. 

“We have to get some kind of food into you!” Papyrus stood astride the cat’s legs, almost face to face with him. The more he saw the more worried he was that the cat could dust at any moment. 

“What do you propose to feed me?” he sneered. 

“Myself, of course!”

The cat’s jaw dropped in shock and Papyrus took advantage of it to test whether his skull would fit inside. It didn’t, but either his scent or taste was enough to entice the cat into forming a tongue and licking him. 

But he wouldn’t get much if any magic out of him that way, so Papyrus stood back to contemplate the problem, leaving the cat startled and salivating. 

“Are you crazy?” the cat snapped, interrupting his thoughts. 

“Sit up straighter!” Papyrus instructed, having lit upon an idea. 

The cat grumbled something about good posture and priorities but was intrigued enough to comply. 

“What are you doing?” The cat had some doubts when Papyrus started unzipping the larger monster’s jacket and rolling up his shirt to get it out of the way, but Papyrus felt it would be too much work to ask the cat to do himself in his weakened state. 

“I can’t fit in through your mouth,” Papyrus explained. 

“So?”

He could forgive the cat for struggling to keep up. He was starving, after all. “Perhaps I can get in another way!”

The cat pulled back, alarmed, but Papyrus held on to his jacket and kept him upright. “Don’t worry! It shouldn’t hurt!”

“What are you gonna do?” The cat’s voice contained an undeniable note of fear now. 

Papyrus stepped in close. The cat was trembling, but also drooling a little. Maybe he was trembling from hunger! Papyrus would soon put an end to that. 

He climbed into the space between the cat’s ribs and pelvis. It was a bit cramped so he had to curl up, and consciously fold his ears down so they wouldn’t stick up among the cat’s ribs. 

The cat gave a confused trill. 

“Now just form your stomach around me!” Papyrus instructed. 

“But—okay, I guess it’s worth a try…” The cat started to protest, but he was naturally curious, as well as hungry. “I’m not sure it’ll work with your weight resting directly on my pelvis like that.”

Papyrus was still thinking about how he might suspend himself from the cat’s ribs, or maybe just hop and time it right, when he was abruptly walled in by deep orange ectoflesh. “What did I tell you?” he said, unable to strike a triumphant pose in his suddenly even more cramped position. 

“I can’t believe it,” said the cat. He was purring and the sound reverberated all around Papyrus. 

“You should never doubt the… great… Papyrus…” The bunny trailed off, magic draining out of him at a surprising rate. “Are you feeling better? Don’t leave me in here too long, if you please. I have plenty of magic to share but it’s not infinite.”

“Much better actually, bunny—er, Papyrus? Is that your name?”

“Yes, and pleased to meet you!” Papyrus hoped the cat wasn’t insulted by what was by his standards a rather unenthusiastic greeting, but he was getting very sleepy as his magic stores ran low. 

“Nice to meet you too. You can call me Slim.” Papyrus was gratified that the cat sounded so much more friendly than he had at first. He hoped Slim would remember to let him out even if he fell asleep and couldn’t remind him. 

***

Slim waited until he felt a little less exhausted. He couldn’t help but purr at the sense of well-being that flowed through his bones along with the bunny’s magic. But once he was sure he could make it back home, it was time to let the bunny back out.

He reasoned that it wouldn’t be any harder to dispel his magic around the bunny than it had been to summon it, and he was proved right. Papyrus tumbled into his lap in a tangle of limbs.

“Oh, sorry, bunny. Shoulda given you more warning,” he said, still purring a little in amusement. The purring faded away as he realized the bunny was still asleep—or unconscious. “Bunny? Papyrus?” No response. Had Slim drained too much of his magic? He didn’t seem on the verge of dusting, but Slim couldn’t leave him here in this defenseless state; and besides, he owed him a large favor. He gathered up the bunny, stood, and trudged back the way he had come.

***

Slim lived in a cave with his brother, but it was the kind of cave that had doors and furniture. He paused and thought about knocking, afraid to barge in on Razz if he was still in a mood. No, Razz would be even more annoyed if he was so silly as to knock before entering his own home. So he just pushed the door open.

Razz was taking his frustrations out on any dust and clutter that had managed to accrue since the last time he’d cleaned, which was very little. Slim was sure the dirt his brother was obliterating with enthusiasm was largely imaginary. He tried to slip past Razz toward the kitchen while he was distracted. Some vegetables ought to wake up the bunny, restore his magic, and make a start at repaying the favor he’d done Slim.

“Hold it right there, mutt!”

Slim’s ears twitched.

“Oh! What’s that you’ve got?” Razz’s anger seemed to melt away at the sight of the bunny.

“Nothing.”

“It’s a bunny! Why didn’t you say so?” Razz reached out for the bunny, and Slim held him up out of reach.

“I didn’t bring him for you, m’lord.”

“Then why didn’t you just eat him where you found him?”

“I … did.”

Razz had been studying the bunny but looked up at him sharply.

“And now I’m going to pay back the magic I took with some carrots or something.”

Razz stared at him in a combination of bafflement and disgust. “Why?”

“He, uh, might have saved my life a little bit.”

“What?!”

“I’ll explain after he’s conscious again.” Slim fidgeted, eager to make sure the bunny would be all right. But somehow he couldn’t move while Razz was looking at him like that. 

Razz watched him for a long moment. “Well, go on then!”

Relief washing through his bones, Slim carried his new friend to the kitchen. 

***

Most bunnies would be alarmed to wake up on a cat’s kitchen table. Even the great Papyrus might have startled for a moment before he recognized Slim, but he forgot all about it when he saw the bowl of chopped veggies the cat was holding. 

“Thank the stars,” Slim breathed as Papyrus sat up.

The bunny was too distracted by the vegetables to answer, but he wasn’t so forward as to assume they were for him. Did cats like vegetables? He had the fleeting thought they might be garnish for him, but dismissed it. There was no point mistrusting Slim after what they’d already done. 

Slim thrust the bowl toward him and Papyrus dug in, stopping only to pull off his gloves. They still had Slim’s magic coating them, but his hands themselves were reasonably clean. 

“Hello, bunny!” 

Papyrus realized there was a second, smaller cat in the room, grinning at him somewhat unnervingly with rows of sharp teeth. 

“I heard you saved my brother’s life. How did a bunny manage that?”

“Oh!” Papyrus answered when he could manage between carrot slices. “He was just hungry! I’m glad he made it home all right!”

“He was hungry? So what did you do, catch him a mouse?”

“Of course not! I couldn’t do that to a mouse.” Less desperately hungry now himself, Papyrus nibbled a piece of cucumber. 

The cat waited for a moment in case he elaborated, but Papyrus just moved on to a lettuce leaf.

“But you fed him something?” the cat asked. 

“Yes! Me!” The bunny selected another carrot. 

The cat’s tail twitched. “Yes, you. What did you feed him?”

“I just said. Me!”

The cat looked from him to Slim and back. “I guess you did say you ate him. But that’s just weird.”

Slim shrugged apologetically. 

“Anyway, you shouldn’t have let yourself get weak enough to need the help of a rabbit in the first place!”

Slim flinched under the criticism. 

“But I suppose we owe him a favor now, since he did help you.”

Slim visibly relaxed, but Papyrus had never had any doubt the cat’s brother would be appropriately grateful. “You’ve already been very hospitable!” he said as he selected another cucumber slice. 

“Nonsense,” the cat waved off the compliment. “Slim hasn’t even introduced you properly. You may call me Razz.” He reached up to shake hands. Small for a cat, he was actually about the same size as Papyrus, and Papyrus had the height advantage of the table. 

“I am the great Papyrus!” he proclaimed, hopping down from the table to strike a pose. 

“You’re covered in slime,” Razz snorted, and Papyrus was offended for a second before he realized it was true. “Come on. The least we can do is get you cleaned up.”

Razz led the bunny to the bathroom, Slim slouching after. Papyrus appreciated his presence if only to quiet the irrational feeling that Razz was making a broth with him. 


End file.
